


Don't Dismiss my Kisses

by mitigates



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Insecurities, First Time, Fluffy Smut, Loss of Virginity, Lovey Dovey, M/M, Oikawa just loves Kageyama, Pure Smut, Tooth Rotting Fluff, body worshipping, oikage, that's it that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitigates/pseuds/mitigates
Summary: Indulgent body worshiping featuring Oikawa and a self-conscious Tobio Kageyama.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 270





	Don't Dismiss my Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: OiKage, gentle Oikawa, Kageyama being insecure about his body and never wanting to go further.
> 
> This is for you, Mickey :D I've never written OiKage but Oikawa is life so I hope this goes over well.

Oikawa first noticed Tobio’s insecurities when they started dating after high school. They were at a practice game with some guys from each of their old teams and Tobio refused to change in the locker room, insisting he would change at home. Oikawa wanted to go back to his house with Tobio and that led to one of their first arguments. It was short and petty and over pretty fast, but it got Oikawa thinking: he had never seen Tobio change. They had been friends for years, practically growing up together even though Tobio was a couple of years younger, and hung out at each other's houses plenty of times but Oikawa had  _ never _ seen Tobio in less than his volleyball uniform. They had been dating for 2 years and hadn’t even had sex yet. Oikawa wasn’t complaining about it, sure he wanted to, but Tobio always got flustered and it made him feel too bad to continue.

Oikawa pondered this as he sat across from Tobio at their kitchen table. Oikawa watched the cute way Tobio scrunched his face up as he sucked the last drop of milk out of his milk box. Tobio looked up at Oikawa and raised an eyebrow.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Oikawa fluttered his eyelashes, feigning innocence. “Like what, Tobio?”

Tobio’s ears turned red as he looked back down at his phone. “Like nothing.”

Oikawa frowned. He started putting a plan into action because if Tobio wasn’t feeling confident about himself, then he felt like he had failed as a boyfriend. As much as it may have pained Oikawa to admit it, there were few things in the world he found more beautiful than Tobio Kageyama: in all his brooding, dark-haired glory. 

Tobio was finishing up at work when Oikawa got home early. He checked his watch and knew he had at least an hour and a half to get things ready. He pulled out his stack of post-it notes and got to work.

Tobio came home 2 hours later and his confusion started when he noticed the door was locked. He glanced at the driveway and sure enough, Oikawa’s car was there, but he had locked the door for some reason. Tobio peeled a yellow sticky note off of the front door that said “ _ reasons _ ”. Tobio unlocked the door and stepped inside, immediately feeling off again as his feet hit something softer than their hardwood floors. Tobio looked down and picked up a petal, a flower petal? He spotted a neon green sticky note pressed to the table where he put his keys.

_ When we first met in middle school. _

Tobio narrowed his eyes in confusion at the note and looked ahead to see the flower petals leading in different directions. In movies he had seen, they usually went straight to the bedroom, but the ones splayed out on the floor seemed to have a mind of their own. He followed the first line of petals to the living room where he found another sticky note hanging on the TV.

_ When you slept over at my house in 8th grade and called me pretty. _

Tobio remembered that night fondly, albeit with a slice of insecurity. Oikawa was always pretty, he was gorgeous, he was- he was so much more than Tobio.

The next line of petals led him to a sticky note on the door to their backyard.

_ When you gave me a fake tattoo of an alien on my butt cheek :))) _

Tobio cringed at  _ that _ memory. Oikawa insisted he get it there, he thought his parents might be upset if they saw the stick-on tattoo so he pulled his pants halfway down and insisted Tobio hold a damp sponge to his ass until the little green man stuck to it. Tobio rolled his eyes and followed another line of petals toward the kitchen. He found a pink sticky note on the fridge.

_ When you disappeared suddenly for 3 hours and it was because you wanted a specific brand of strawberry milk and the first 9 stores you went to didn’t have any _ .

Tobio didn’t understand the sticky notes because they weren’t all especially great memories. That particular one, he got home and Oikawa was mad at him for disappearing and not telling him where he went. In hindsight, it was 3am and Tobio should have said something. After that, Oikawa always kept the fridge stocked with Tobio’s favorite brand of strawberry milk.

The next line of petals led him into the first bathroom.

_ When you confessed to me after taking one of my serves to the face. <3 _

Tobio groaned at that memory. He hadn’t even meant to say anything to Oikawa, he knew that there was no chance he would return his affections. Tobio blurted the confession out, just like every other feeling he had when it came to Oikawa, as his nose bled all over his now boyfriend's white jersey. Oikawa accepted his confession then threw the ball at him again because he was planning on confessing that day as well. He was not happy Tobio beat him to it.

Tobio smiled fondly at how things had been since then. Oikawa was kind and patient and all the things Tobio had always wanted in another person. He’d never been more grateful than for having a relationship with him, especially when it came to how  _ patient _ he was.

Tobio found the last line of flowers that led to the bed room. He passed several sticky notes in the hallway, pressed to the pictures that littered the walls.

_ When you pretended to like that cake I made you for your 20th birthday. _

_ When you insisted I spend $200 on a limited edition Lilo & Stitch plush. _

_ When you smile at me and you think I’m not looking. _

_ When you mumbled my name in your sleep (you do this a lot) _

The last one made Tobio blush hard. “Oikawa?” He called his lover’s name into the bedroom, but still didn’t see him. Kageyama sighed and moved toward the bathroom to freshen up. He flipped the light on and his stomach did flips as he stared at the array of sticky notes on the mirror. They were arranged in a heart (because Oikawa was good at the romance type stuff). The middle said places.

_ The middle school cafeteria _

_ The high school gym (duh) _

_ The bleachers behind the softball field <3 _

_ The video lab _

_ The McDonald’s down the street _

_ That donut shop with the donut holes _

As Tobio read all of the sticky notes, he realized they were all the different places that he and Oikawa had kissed. There were a couple he didn’t even remember, but each sticky note had that same theme so they must have been all those times. Tobio couldn’t believe Oikawa remembered all of that, each of those places. 

“What..” Tobio let out a breathy sigh.

“All the places we’ve kissed. I didn’t include the bedroom because that’s too obvious, you know?” Oikawa’s voice popped up behind Tobio. Their eyes met in the mirror. Oikawa had a small smile on his face as he watched Tobio fondly. 

“And- and the others?” Tobio had to clear his throat to stop it from cracking.

“Oh, those-” Oikawa pushed a lock of hair off of his forehead. “Just all the different places I realized that I’m in love with you.” Oikawa loved watching the tips of Tobio’s ears turn red, the blush blossoming down his face until his cheeks were on fire along with the rest of his face. Oikawa laughed softly.

“Don’t laugh at me-” Tobio grumbled, with no real malice behind the words, more an immense amount of embarrassment that Oikawa always seemed to manage to do to him.

“I’m not laughing at you.” Oikawa whispered the words against Tobio’s back. 

“What’s with all the flowers?” Tobio held up a soft yellow petal in the mirror.

Oikawa rested his chin on Tobio’s shoulder. “I wanted to do something nice for you.”

“Something nice?”

“I just want to remind you how much I love you.” Oikawa clarified with a smile. Somehow, Tobio’s face turned redder. Oikawa tugged on Tobio’s hand. “Come on.”

Tobio let his boyfriend lead him back into the bedroom where the only thing not covered in petals was the bed itself. Tobio sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Oikawa kneeled between his legs. He gulped loudly. “What are you doing?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do.”

“If at any point you want me to stop, just tell me, okay?” Oikawa whispered the words against Tobio’s knee as he laid his forehead against his thigh. Tobio nodded, a sign for him to continue. Oikawa pressed his lips against the rough material of the jeans Tobio was wearing. “Can I take these off?” 

Tobio’s eyebrows knitted together as he bit the inside of his cheek. “Yeah.”

Oikawa tugged Tobio’s jeans off as gently as he could. “Tobio- lay down, love.” Oikawa could sense his hesitation, the same hesitation they’ve dealt with for years. “You’re beautiful, you know?”

Tobio started sputtering, opening and closing his mouth over and over. “I-I-I-”

“You are. You’re beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful-” Oikawa kissed the soft side of Tobio’s knee, the inside of each thigh. His fingertips marked their way up toward his hips until Oikawa finally stood and hovered over his boyfriend. Tobio moved back on the bed, laying down. “My Tobio.” Oikawa whispered the praises against his neck as he nuzzled Tobio’s soft skin. “I love everything about you. I hope you know that. I love the crease you get right here-” Oikawa kissed between his eyebrows. “-when you’re confused.” The crease disappeared as a smile tugged at Tobio’s mouth. “I love how soft your skin is here-” Oikawa ran his tongue across Tobio’s collarbone, relieved as Tobio started to relax beneath him. 

“Oikawa- you don’t- I’m not-” Tobio had never felt more insignificant as a person overall as he did when he first started dating Tooru Oikawa. After the feeling that Oikawa really did like him back manifested itself in Tobio’s consciousness, the equal feeling of insignificance spread. He wasn’t up to par with Oikawa, nothing about him was. Not the way he looked, not his personality, not even his volleyball skills, nothing about him-

“You have no idea how amazing you are.” Oikawa whispered the words in Tobio’s ear, kissing the shell of his ear lightly. “No idea, Tobio.” He swept his hands under the younger man’s shirt, tracing along the outline of his abdomen, across the expanse of his defined chest. “I mean- fuck, Tobio. Have you looked at yourself lately? I don’t even look like this.”

Tobio sputtered all over again.

Oikawa suppressed a giggle that was bubbling in his throat. He wasn’t quite ready to admit that he wished his own body was as easily defined as Tobio’s, but if that’s what he needed then he was willing to give it. Oikawa was willing to give him anything. “Can I take this off?”

“Yeees-” Tobio breathed. He had squeezed his eyes shut, but his face was relaxed. His eyes fluttered open as he looked up at Oikawa after the brown-haired man removed Tobio’s shirt. “Can you- I mean, will you-”

Oikawa beamed down at him and peeled his own shirt off in one swift practiced motion. He looked down at his pants and Tobio nodded. Oikawa kicked his jeans off, tangling his feet together and taking much longer than necessary. A few curses later and he was back on top of his boyfriend. “See? I can’t even take my pants off right.” Oikawa lost his words for a moment as he stared down at Tobio. High school had been good to him, post high school was even better. He kept up a regular exercise routine that had a deep v protruding from each of his hips, something Oikawa had as well but nowhere near as pronounced due to his more slim figure. “Tobio- I don’t even- I don’t-”

Tobio looked up at him as Oikawa’s eyes raked over his body. Tobio’s eyes widened slightly as he realized Oikawa was now sputtering. That didn’t make sense.

“That crease is back, Tobio. Stop thinking so much.” Oikawa’s giggled finally escaped as he ran his thumbs across Tobio’s nipples until they became stiff.

Tobio let out an involuntary groan at how good his hands felt. He clamped his mouth shut. Oikawa’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Don’t-”

“I wasn’t going to say anything. I plan to get a lot more than that out of you, my Tobio.” Before Tobio had a chance to process Oikawa’s words and short circuit again, Oikawa kissed him, their lips molding together as perfectly as they always had. That was the one thing that they had all the experience in: making out like teenagers. Tobio opened his mouth immediately everytime, sliding his tongue across Oikawa’s bottom lip. Something about kissing Tobio made Oikawa painfully hard every single time.

“Ah-ah-uh-”

Oikawa’s head snapped up, his hands frozen near Tobio’s waistband. “What? Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry-”

“No, no. I just-” Tobio looked off to the side, still trying his hardest not to get caught up in his own thoughts. “I don’t know about this.”

Oikawa frowned. “We don’t have to. It’s fine.” He couldn’t help the disappointment in his voice but he hoped he hid it as much as he could.

“I just- I’m not. I don’t know why you want to.” Tobio’s voice was small and it made Oikawa’s heart sink.

Oikawa kissed the corner of his mouth. “Listen to me, Tobio. I love you. I’ll tell you that every second of every day from now on if that’s what it takes for you to see what I see. I want to because I love you, because it’s you- because-” Oikawa sighed and pressed his forehead against Tobio’s shoulder. “-it’s always been you.”

Tobio’s own thoughts started fading as Oikawa’s replaced anything negative swarming in his mind. “It’s always been me, huh?” The snark is his voice was unending, no matter his mood.

Oikawa snorted, half of a laugh coming out of his mouth, and landing on Tobio’s neck. “You’re such a shit, you know that?” Oikawa dragged his teeth across Tobio’s neck, earning another low groan. “Oh, what was that?”

Tobio huffed and slid his fingers into Oikawa’s hair, pulling him in for another kiss. “You’re so annoying,  _ Tooru _ .”

“Agh- Tobio, don’t-” Oikawa stuttered the words out. “Tobio, Tobio, Tobio. You’re in for it. You and your beautiful body- hot, hot body, even. You’re untouchable.” Oikawa purred and Tobio faltered, his words getting lost. “I love the way you feel under me.” His hands stopped at Tobio’s waistband again, asking for permission. Tobio nodded and raised his hips slightly until Oikawa’s fingers slipped beneath the fabric. His fingers wrapped around Tobio’s length, as hard as he was, and he pumped slowly. He reached for the lube he had hidden under the pillow just in case things went differently that night. He spread some on his hand and felt for Tobio again.

“Ohhh- fuu-”

Oikawa ran his tongue across Tobio’s bottom lip, sucking it between his teeth as he spread Tobio’s precum across his head. “You’re so hard for me.” Tobio grunted in response, his eyes falling shut as he moved his hips for more friction. “Is this okay?”

“Yes.” Tobio responded immediately, confidence finding its way into his voice again. Oikawa kissed him one more time and moved between his legs, tugging his boxers off and throwing them behind him. Before Oikawa could ask, Tobio whined quietly and pushed his hips up again. “Please- more.” 

Oikawa didn’t take another second before running his tongue along his length. Tobio pushed into the warm heat of Oikawa’s mouth, groaning as Oikawa’s tongue swirled around the tip of his cock. Oikawa didn’t have to move much before Tobio was bucking into his mouth, slowly at first then faster as his hands started to shake. 

“More- more - Oikawa- fuck, I’m- I-”

He moved his other hand down after adding more lube and pressed against Tobio’s rim of muscle, slowly sliding in as Tobio’s legs also started to shake. Oikawa’s hand followed his mouth as he took a breath. “My Tobio- come for me.” 

He came the moment Oikawa inserted a second finger, working his fingers as he bobbed his head, scissoring against Tobio’s prostate as he came down Oikawa’s throat. 

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-” Tobio’s hands flew over his face, dragging against his skin as he cursed over and over into his palms. “-fuckfuckfuck-”

Oikawa released him with a saliva and cum filled pop, a string of spit connecting the two of them. “And of course you taste good. You’re so good, Tobio. You’re perfect.” Oikawa pressed a third finger inside of Tobio as he groaned into his hands.

“Tooru-” The usage of his first name caused Oikawa’s head to snap up again. Tobio was looking down at him, heavy-lidded eyes and heavy breaths falling out of his mouth. “I- I think I’m ready.”

Oikawa smiled up at him, kissing up his torso slowly. “Tobio, it’s okay, we don’t have to-”

“No- I want to.” Tobio insisted.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’m ready.” Oikawa kicked his own boxers off slowly, in case Tobio still wanted to change his mind. “I promise I’m ready. Please.”

“I’ll go slow.” Oikawa whispered against Tobio’s hair as he kissed his temple. He squeezed more lube onto both of them until his own cock throbbed in anticipation. He lined himself up with Tobio’s entrance as Tobio’s legs hooked around his calves, pushing their bodies impossibly closer. “I love you, I love your body, I love everything you are, Tobio.” Tobio’s filed nails into his back as Oikawa pushed inside of him, the tightness pulling him in. He resisted the urge to curse and pushed in more as Tobio gasped in breaths beneath him, showing no signs of complete discomfort. He let Tobio adjust to him then felt Tobio’s nod against his shoulder, his grip loosening just slightly. He moved his hips, burying himself inside his raven-haired boyfriend, moving in unison with his soft moans. 

“God-” Tobio moaned softly, a higher pitch than before.

“Are you okay, love?” Oikawa tried not to move. He slowly leaned forward, pressing his lips against Tobio’s forehead, his temple, his eyes, his nose, his jaw.

Tobio whimpered beneath him but nodded. “M-more-” Tobio stammered into Oikawa’s skin, sucking and kissing his pale shoulder, leaving all the marks Oikawa’s would undoubtedly complain about the next day. “More, please Tooru. I want all of you.”

Oikawa gathered himself as best as he could, panting already. He was in no way going to last very long. He pulled out slowly, almost the entire way, and snapped his hips forward. Tobio  _ moaned _ so loudly, filling the room with the sounds of his flawless voice and their thighs slapping together as Oikawa picked up the pace.

“Fuuuu _ ck _ !” Tobio exclaimed into the air, pushing back against Oikawa as he stretched him out. The burn he felt turned into a low hum of pain that was easily overshadowed by the pleasure he felt as Oikawa hit his prostate over and over. He felt the warmth pooling inside of him as he started to come undone all over again. He sunk his teeth into Oikawa’s shoulder, his nails digging into his back. Oikawa’s hand stroked Tobio’s cock once-twice-three times before he came again, spurting all over his stomach.

Oikawa gripped the sheets beside Tobio’s head, trying to hold off as long as possible. “Fuck- I’m not- shit-” He came a minute later, pressing his forehead into Tobio’s neck as he released inside of him with a long groan.

He held himself up by his elbow, hissing as he pulled out. He watched as Tobio’s eyes started closing, his long lashes disappearing those beautiful navy blue eyes that Oikawa saw when he dreamed. Oikawa smiled and kissed him softly, Tobio just barely conscious enough to return the kiss. He reluctantly went into the bathroom for a warm washcloth to clean the two of them up. He pulled the comforter over Tobio and settled into bed next to him. Oikawa dragged his thumb across Tobio’s face as the younger man turned to face him.

“I love you, Tooru.” Tobio murmured the words, letting them hang in the comfortable air between them as the last of his energy drained. 


End file.
